


Фанат

by Alraphin, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [13]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Конрад Вернер не попросил Шепард сделать его СПЕКТРом. Он попросил взять его с собой.
Relationships: Conrad Verner/Jenna (Mass Effect), Female Shepard & Conrad Verner
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134008
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Фанат

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

_Oui c'est moi, Don Quichotte  
Seigneur de la Mancha  
Pour toujours au service de l'honneur  
Car j'ai l'honneur d'etre moi  
Don Quichotte sans peur  
Et le vent de l'histoire chante en moi_  
«Человек из Ламанчи»

Конрад Вернер твердо решил защищать галактику вместе с коммандером Шепард.

Должен ведь кто-то это делать, почему бы не он? И он уже дважды разговаривал с коммандером Шепард и даже получил у нее автограф и совместное фото! Жена и то впечатлилась, хотя обычно она мало внимания уделяла истории коммандера. Она посмотрела тогда на фото и сказала: “Господи боже мой, Конрад, за кого я вышла замуж”.

Решающий разговор он репетировал дома перед зеркалом. Получалось внушительно: “Рекомендуйте меня в СПЕКТРы, мэм! Ре-ко-мен-дуй-те…”

Но когда этот решающий, третий разговор в коридорах Цитадели состоялся, под строгим и прекрасным взглядом коммандера Шепард у Конрада пересохло в горле, колени затряслись, и он выпалил совсем не то, что собирался:

\- Возьмите меня с собой, мэм!

Зеленые глаза Шепард округлились, а потом она спросила, какого черта он собрался делать на боевом корабле.

Вообще-то Конрад уже почти договорился, чтобы ему продали броню в рассрочку. И пистолет. А еще он был доктором физики, а если в космосе и действуют какие-то законы, то это законы физики, поэтому лучше всегда держать под рукой консультанта.

Именно это он и должен был сказать. Именно это он и собирался сказать!

\- Я хорошо готовлю, - признался он быстро. - Даже декстро-печенье. И какао по секретному рецепту.

Вообще-то нет ничего смешного в том, что мужчина умеет готовить, однако Шепард засмеялась. Но тут же прекратила, так что обидеться на нее всерьез Конрад не успел.

\- Шутки в сторону. Даже если бы мне не хватало людей в команде, Конрад, сейчас не лучшее время поступать на службу. “Нормандия” арестована и стоит в доке. Совет не доверяет мне и того и гляди лишит статуса СПЕКТРа. И даже наш собственный посол уже смотрит на меня как на сумасшедшую.

Конрад не понял, как это все относилось к его просьбе, но был польщен.

\- Спасибо за доверие и что рассказали. Значит, у меня есть час, чтобы собрать вещи? Пока вы решаете все эти проблемы?

\- Час?.. - переспросила она.

\- Это слишком много, да? Вы улетите раньше? Я постараюсь уложиться в сорок минут!

Шепард зачем-то подошла к нему вплотную и посмотрела в лицо. Для этого ей пришлось задирать голову. На плакатах дома у Конрада она казалась выше. 

Жена настояла на том, чтобы отгородить стену с плакатами раздвижной ширмой. Конрад был благодарен за заботу: иначе плакаты могли и выгореть на свету.

Ему показалось, что Шепард смотрела на него очень долго. А потом вдруг усмехнулась краешком рта.

\- Что ж, я люблю какао. И постараюсь… дать вам несколько больше времени, чем сорок минут, пока разбираюсь с Удиной, Советом и важными чинами Альянса.

\- Спасибо, мэм! Значит… у меня есть целый час?

Шепард снова усмехнулась и вдруг подмигнула ему.

\- Если отпустит жена.

***

Конечно, жена его отпустила.

Так и сказала: “Ой, да лети ты куда хочешь”.

Конрад был благодарен за то, как она ценила его свободу выбора. И за то, что она запихала ему в сумку свернутые плакаты и фото. Конечно, теперь, когда Конрад мог каждый день видеть коммандера Шепард на корабле, плакаты ему не требовались, но желание жены окружить его любимыми вещами было очень трогательным. 

Фото он все-таки достал и тайком пристроил на столик, чтобы осталось на память. Чтобы жена смотрела на него и думала, как он вместе с коммандером охраняет галактику от опасностей.

Больше всего Конрад боялся, что “Нормандия” так и улетит без него, но она оставалась в доке, когда он прибежал туда с сумкой через плечо. И его на самом деле пустили на борт и устроили в одну каюту с Алексеем Дубянским. Это был огромный механик с кулаками размером с голову ребенка. До этого он пользовался каютой в одиночестве.

Конрад подумал, что теперь, с новым соседом, Алексею наверняка будет повеселее.

Плакаты из сумки он достал и развесил на стене над своей койкой.

\- Это что, коммандер Шепард? - спросил его сосед.

\- Ну да, - удивился Конрад. Коммандера Шепард трудно было не узнать.

Алексей еще немного подумал и уточнил:

\- Ты поступил на службу под начало Шепард и развешиваешь по стенам плакаты с ней?

\- Ну да, - повторил Конрад.

\- Пиздец ты криповый.

Конрад немедленно возгордился.

\- Это ты меня еще в деле не видел!

\- Да боже упаси. 

Можно было считать, что он уже произвел хорошее впечатление на команду.

Правда, закрепить это впечатление, показав себя в настоящей схватке, пока не получалось. Во-первых, Конрада отправили на камбуз, и его работой стало приготовление завтраков, обедов и ужинов. И то не самостоятельно, а под присмотром повара. Конрад, конечно, решил, что при первой возможности переведется в десант, но что ж, если сейчас “Нормандии” нужны от него каши и супы, пусть будут каши. Эта сделка с совестью далась ему нелегко и только после решения варить для коммандера Шепард отдельную кружку какао по секретному рецепту.

Во-вторых, несмотря на его страхи и спешку, “Нормандия” никуда не улетела в первый же день. И во второй. И даже в третий. Наверное, у коммандера оставались незаконченные дела на Цитадели. Ну, и по-прежнему действовал дурацкий запрет Совета на вылет.

Конрад отправил в электронную приемную Совета письмо, где подробно изложил, что нельзя останавливать коммандера Шепард, если она собирается бросить силы на борьбу с гигантскими разумными враждебными машинами. Про машины он успел узнать от команды в первый же день. Но Совет, судя по всему, не прочел его письма, потому что не предпринял никаких действий, а ведь аргументы Конрада были логичны и неоспоримы. Он только диву давался, чем же заняты советники, если не нашли времени, чтобы рассмотреть такой важный вопрос.

На всякий случай он ни на минуту не покидал корабля - и был прав! Команда приготовиться к старту застала его на камбузе, где он огромным ножом измельчал рыбное филе. 

Так что в первую свою миссию Конрад отправился вооруженным.

\- Вот ведь, - пробормотал Алонсо, первый и до недавнего времени единственный повар “Нормандии”, - выпустили все-таки. Или это того… угон?

\- Какая разница? - удивился Конрад. - Если коммандеру нужно улететь на Ил, значит, нужно.

\- Ага. А потом того… головы снимут за такое самоуправство.

\- Но ведь потом всем станет ясно, что другого выхода не было.

Алонсо пристально посмотрел на Конрада и ничего не сказал. Понятное дело, у него не нашлось аргументов против.

***

Ила Конрад не увидел, хотя попросил включить его в десантную группу. 

\- Вам не хватает подготовки, - сказала ему коммандер Шепард.

Что ж, это было справедливо. Со всей этой возней на кухне у него почти не оставалось время на спарринги и обучение стрельбе.

\- Как же мне тогда помочь? - растерялся он.

Шепард посмотрела ему в глаза и вдруг улыбнулась.

\- Сварите мне какао, Конрад. Нам всем сейчас не помешает побольше эндорфинов.

Конечно, это было совсем не то, но какао Конрад сварил и отнес в каюту капитана. На обратном пути он столкнулся с лейтенантом Аленко. Лейтенант, как обычно, наградил его странным взглядом. Почему-то он часто смотрел как-то странно, словно не мог запомнить, что Конрад делает на борту. Оно и понятно, ведь у лейтенанта Аленко было столько забот, куда там запомнить всех. Так что приходилось ему напоминать: Конрад Вернер, прибыл по личному распоряжению коммандера Шепард. Лейтенант быстро кивал, сильнее сжимал челюсти и широким шагом шел дальше.

Наверное, огорчался своим проблемам с памятью.

Очень скоро после этой встречи “Нормандия” прибыла к Илу, и там-то Конрад не увидел ничегошеньки. Разве что подглядел, как десантная группа во главе с Шепард идет к лифту. 

И во время битвы за Цитадель он ничего не видел, только старался не упасть в камбузе на нож, потому что корабль сильно трясло. Про Жнеца и все остальное ему потом рассказали.

Так что, когда коммандер Шепард позже выстроила личный состав и всех поблагодарила за проявленный героизм, Конрад про себя решил, что это не считается. 

Зато она заговорила с ним! Сама подошла, в своей боевой заслуженной броне с надписью N7 на груди, посмотрела снизу вверх и спросила:

\- Ну как, Конрад, не жалеете, что попали сюда? Не хотите вернуться к гражданской жизни?

Конрад уже мог считаться опытным флотским, так что вытянул руки по швам и гаркнул:

\- Нет, мэм! Вот увидите, я еще смогу себя по-настоящему проявить!

\- Только не старайтесь слишком сильно.

Конечно, Конрад понял, что ему нужно стараться в три раза сильнее.

У него были все шансы проявить себя, но он их бездарно упустил. Потому что подхватил желудочный грипп, и к Алкере “Нормандия” улетела без него.

Конрад был уверен, что если бы он остался тогда на борту, все сложилось бы иначе. Но его там _не_ было. 

***

Уцелевших членов команды перевели на другие корабли. Высшие военные чины даже приняли во внимание семейное положение рядового Вернера и оставили его служить в пространстве Цитадели на маленьком патрульном кораблике “Эльзас”. Если бы он был в хорошей форме, он бы поспорил с таким назначением, но после ужасных событий над Алкерой немножко расклеился. 

Все-таки на Алкере погиб Алексей Дубянский.

Правда, все больше говорили о смерти коммандера Шепард, но вот это уже была полная ерунда. Никто не видел ее мертвой. Не осталось никаких улик. Тела не нашли. А значит, коммандер Шепард должна была выбраться, но стоило Конраду открыть рот и сказать об этом, как его осмеял весь личный состав “Эльзаса”. Напрасно Конрад объяснял, что стопроцентной вероятности не существует математически, что документальные свидетельства отсутствуют, что коммандера стоит считать пропавшей без вести, а не мертвой. Люди кругом как будто разучились элементарной логике.

Даже сержант Чонг, которая перевелась на “Эльзас” вместе с Конрадом, отказывалась это обсуждать. 

Ну, и кто в итоге оказался прав?

Новости о возвращении Шепард принес на борт "Эльзаса" лейтенант Пауэлл, который смеялся над Конрадом громче всех. Экипаж собрался после смены отдохнуть в кают-компании, и тут-то Пауэлл и объявил, что коммандера Шепард видели на Цитадели.

Конрад, понятное дело, знал, что он прав, а остальные - нет, но все равно от этой новости у него немножко закружилась голова и зашумело в ушах. Поэтому следующие слова Пауэлла он пропустил, но успел очнуться еще до конца его речи.

\- ...с "Цербером". А это значит, что знаменитая коммандер Шепард - предательница. 

Пауэлл посмотрел на Конрада и повторил:

\- Да. Пре-да-тель-ни-ца.

Конрад поднялся с дивана. Пауэлл ухмыльнулся.

\- Что-то хочешь сказать, Вернер? Ты кто там у нас, доктор физики? Сделаешь доклад про темную материю?

Конрад на самом деле хотел бы произнести речь и объяснить всем присутствующим, что слова о предательстве Шепард - полная чушь. И он так и не понял, как получилось, что его кулак с хрустом врезался в нос лейтенанта Пауэлла.

Ему казалось, что ситуация кристально ясна, но остальные так не думали - Конрада ждало служебное расследование.

\- Я свидетельствовала в твою пользу, - сказала сержант Чонг, забежав в карцер навестить его. - Сказала, что Пауэлл оскорбил твои религиозные чувства.

\- Но он же этого не делал, - удивился Конрад.

Чонг приподняла бровь.

\- Да?

Дело, по мнению Конрада, не стоило выеденного яйца, но командование промариновало его в карцере возмутительно долго, прежде чем выпустило и сообщило о переводе с "Эльзаса" в одну из колоний Альянса. Капитан сказал, что Конрад должен быть счастлив тем, что ему не дали пинка под зад. 

Конрад был счастлив, но колония Горизонт не имела к этому никакого отношения.

Он написал жене и сообщил о своем переводе. Чтобы она не слишком огорчалась, он добавил, что в далекой колонии наверняка получит больше шансов проявить себя. Конечно, пока не вернется обратно под командование коммандера Шепард, которая наверняка примет его на борт, когда он найдет способ сообщить ей о себе.

“Можешь лететь хоть к батарианцам”, - написала в ответ жена.

Ее вера в него поражала. Конрад не мог поручиться, что долго продержался бы на батарианской территории.

***

Оказалось, что на Горизонт Конрад должен был лететь в отряде капитана Аленко. 

\- Вы?! - одновременно воскликнули они, увидев друг друга. 

\- Я думал, вы уже в команде коммандера Шепард, - признался Конрад.

\- А что, - сквозь зубы сказал капитан Аленко, - вы не знаете, что она умерла?

\- А что, - удивился Конрад, - вы не знаете, что она вернулась?

Капитан Аленко стиснул челюсти и с тех пор обходил Конрада по дуге и разговаривать о старых временах отказывался. Очень щепетильно подходил к вопросам субординации с тех пор как сам принял командование.

На Горизонте было неплохо, только очень скучно и очень плохо ловил экстранет, поэтому Конрад все никак не мог отыскать контакты коммандера Шепард и написать ей письмо. От скуки он освоил четыре новых рецепта и начал выращивать петрушку и мяту на подоконнике.

Он хотел заказать еще и базилик, когда вместо очередного грузового транспорта на Горизонт прибыл вражеский корабль.

Конрад тогда снимал с крюка в холодильнике мясную тушу, придерживая дверь ногой. От внезапного рева он вздрогнул, покачнулся, дрыгнул ступней, и дверь захлопнулась. Ушла целая вечность, чтобы ее открыть, и из-за этой дурацкой двери он все пропустил.

Опять.

Он успел застать только окончание разговора коммандера Шепард и капитана Аленко. Капитан Аленко уже уходил прочь, когда Конрад подбежал, перепрыгивая через ящики, и вытянулся перед коммандером.

\- Конрад Вернер прибыл, мэм!

Коммандер Шепард хмуро посмотрела на него. Если она так же смотрела на капитана Аленко, ничего удивительного, что тот так быстро испарился. Конрад нашел в себе моральные силы оставаться на месте. 

\- Что вы здесь делаете?

\- Переведен сюда за драку, - признался Конрад. - Готов немедленно вернуться на "Нормандию", мэм!

\- М-да? - угрюмо спросила Шепард. - Конрад, вы слышали, о чем тут шла речь? Я утратила доверие Альянса, сотрудничаю с "Цербером" и мне предстоит самоубийственная миссия. Вы понимаете, что это значит?

Конрад честно задумался.

\- Это значит, что миру угрожает опасность, мэм, раз вы идете на крайние меры?

Шепард часто заморгала, и из глаз у нее пропали странные красные огоньки. Не то чтобы они так уж ее портили, но без них все-таки было лучше. Привычнее, что ли.

\- Что ж, - сказала она, - у меня на борту уже есть повар, конечно, но он еще и моет туалеты…

\- Я не буду мыть туалеты! - возмутился Конрад. Это было уже чересчур!

Шепард вдруг засмеялась. 

\- Это обнадеживает. Ну что, вам опять надо сорок минут?

Он уложился в пятнадцать и даже успел прихватить свой ящик с петрушкой. Не пропадать же ей было. 

***

Вот так Конрад стал работать на "Цербер".

Он сделался космическим террористом вместе с коммандером Шепард и варил ей незаконно роскошное какао. Она сама так сказала.

Вау.

Какой еще доктор физики построил такую карьеру?!

Удивительно, но капитан Аленко на "Нормандию" не вернулся.

Зато теперь у коммандера Шепард под началом находились дрелл-убийца, жуткая азари, боевой кроган и Гаррус Вакариан. Это было очень круто. Конрад вписался в команду как родной. Правда, ему не удалось уговорить Тейна дать ему пару уроков рукопашного боя, а Гарруса - на мастер-класс по стрельбе, но Конрад не терял надежды. Надо было только подгадать момент, когда Гаррус оторвется от калибровки.

Новая "Нормандия" оказалась куда больше старой. И шикарнее. Там были кресла с кожаной обивкой, аквариум и палуба с панорамным видом на космос.

Вот со смотровой площадки Конрада и утащили Коллекционеры во время нападения. Если бы он оставался на камбузе со своими остро наточенными ножами, черта с два его взяли бы так легко! А так какая-то коварная верткая дрянь укусила его в плечо, и Конрад оцепенел и оставался одеревевшим, пока его тащили в шлюз, словно ящик с консервами. 

По большому счету, из них и сделали консервы на громадной базе Коллекционеров. Конрад не знал, чего именно хотели эти твари, но у него было какое-то нехорошее предчувствие. Оставалось только надеяться, что коммандер Шепард прилетит за ними как можно скорее.

Конечно, он надеялся. И верил. Но в какую-то крошечную плохую минуту все-таки попрощался мысленно с женой - просто на всякий случай. Очень трудно совсем не иметь плохих минут, когда плаваешь в контейнере с какой-то слизью, словно частик в собственном соку. 

Но коммандер Шепард, конечно, пришла за ними. Она сама разбила прикладом стекло Конрадовой банки, и он вместе со слизью выплеснулся ей под ноги. Не так, совсем не так он хотел войти с ней на эту базу! Зато он собирался пойти с коммандером дальше и надрать задницы уродам, которые посмели похищать людей и держать их в контейнерах! Но Шепард запретила.

\- Вы отправитесь вместе с остальной командой на корабль, - велела она. - И проследите, чтобы экипаж к моему возвращению был в полной готовности! 

Конрад решил, что сбегает на “Нормандию”, проследит и вернется.. Но сначала они долго ковыляли до корабля, а там пришлось таскать пледы, разносить воду и выполнять распоряжения доктора Чаквас, которая гоняла Конрада туда-сюда так, будто это ей велели присмотреть за экипажем! Оказалось, это еще та работенка, особенно после того как он немножко отвлекся, а позже очнулся на полу посреди коридора с вонючей ватой под носом. Все-таки Коллекционеры подмешивали в слизь в банках какую-то редкостную дрянь.

А потом вернулась коммандер Шепард с остальной командой.

Вот так Конрад пропустил уничтожение гигантского человекожнеца и толком и не увидел уничтожения базы. 

У него не получилось показать, на что он способен.

Опять.

***

Следующая героическая миссия не состоялась, потому что весь экипаж арестовали и устроили судебное разбирательство из-за системы Бахак и пособничества террористам. Для человека, главным оружием которого был шеф-нож, Конрад поразительно часто попадал под суд. Он оказался в одной камере с Кеннетом, инженером второй "Нормандии". Кеннет оказался человеком деликатным. Когда жена прислала Конраду письмо о том, что не собирается жить с пособником террористов и уходит, Кеннет старательно не замечал переживаний соседа. В благодарность ему Конрад старался плакать потише.

Потом он утешился. В конце концов, капитан Аленко оставил коммандера Шепард по той же причине.

Коммандера Конрад увидел уже во время суда, на котором ему задавали какие-то дурацкие вопросы о его мотивах и поступках Шепард. Конрад доступно изложил всем слушателям: если коммандер Шепард готовится к вторжению Жнецов, долг каждого разумного человека помогать ей. Что поделать, если разумными людьми оказались Призрак и он, Конрад.

Если бы он знал заранее, просто принес бы на суд свое старое письмо в Совет. С тех времен мало что изменилось. Ну, разве что он добавил, что для него было честью служить с коммандером Шепард, даже если она нарушила пару-тройку законов. Получилась очень эффектная речь. Коммандер расчувствовалась. Недаром она прикрыла лицо рукой, наверняка скрывая слезы. Конрад был уверен, что после этой неотразимой речи их всех очень скоро выпустят из-под ареста.

Вместо этого его снова отвели в камеру, где скуку разбавляли только визиты психиатра, которая дополнительно тестировала Конрада на вменяемость. Без этого стало бы совсем тоскливо. 

Потом и его, и Кеннета выпустили, и им даже предложили снова занять место на "Нормандии". Конрад решил, что произвел хорошее впечатление на психиатра и та признала его не просто вменяемым, а человеком со стальной волей, который отлично подходит для спасения мира. Но потом оказалось, что за него просила команда - в том числе еще члены экипажа первой "Нормандии".

"Ты, конечно, чудик, - написала ему сержант Чонг, - но у тебя хватило яиц сделать то, на что не хватило решимости у всего Альянса".

Конрад был польщен и решил не рассказывать ей, как уныло торчал в капсуле на базе Коллекционеров, как маринованный кабачок. Вместо этого он написал в ответном письме, как героически сражался с коммандером Шепард плечом к плечу.

Это же не было ложью.

Нет, серьезно, не было.

Конрад собирался воплотить все написанное в жизнь, а значит, это выходила не ложь, а просто правда авансом. 

В том, что ему представится шанс, он не сомневался. Коммандера Шепард еще не выпустили из-под ареста, но последний дурак понял бы, что никто другой не сможет командовать "Нормандией", а значит, Шепард вернется!

И она вернулась.

***

В тот день Конрад пережил два потрясения: возвращение своей героини и нападение на Землю. Тогда-то он и увидел впервые Жнецов. И подумал, что если бы несколько лет назад коммандер взяла его с собой на битву с Властелином, Конрад оказался бы… лучше подготовлен.

Он подготовился бы хоть как-нибудь!

Впрочем, он сумел собраться и перестал хотя бы стучать зубами. Тем более "Нормандия" на предельной скорости летела к Марсу, надежному, тихому Марсу. Чем дальше они были от Земли, тем спокойнее становился Конрад, и он даже смог сварить всем в кают-компании кофе.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Саманта Трейнор. - Не уверена, правда, что смогу выпить. Горло сжимается… Наверное вам, тем, кто был с коммандером Шепард со времен первой "Нормандии", все это дается как-то проще. 

\- Ага, - подтвердил Конрад и демонстративно отхлебнул из чашки, - мы всякое в этой жизни повидали! И меня вела дорога приключений…

Проходящий мимо майор Аленко скривился и стиснул зубы. Как в старые добрые времена.

А уж когда они подобрали на борт Гарруса Вакариана, Конрад снова почувствовал себя, как дома.

Он твердо решил, что в этот раз не опозорится и сможет вписать свое имя в историю рядом с именем Шепард. Ну ладно, позже Вакариана. И Т’Сони. И Тали Зоры. Но потом-то точно сможет! Но для этого нужно было тренироваться, а у Конрада внезапно прибавилось забот, потому что он вдруг оказался главным на камбузе. И время, которое он планировал уделить стрельбе и рукопашном бою, расходилось на какую-то ерунду. Шепард вела переговоры с турианцами, а Конрад - с интендантом на Цитадели. Шепард совещалась с Урднотом Рексом, а Конрад срочно пересчитывал запасы консервов, потому что даже один кроган поедал огромное количество провианта. Шепард просила аудиенции у азарийской советницы, а Конрад выяснял, почему на борт пытаются погрузить двадцать литров растительного масла вместо обещанных двадцати килограммов.

Черт возьми, он доктор физики, он мог соотнести массу и объем жидкого вещества!

Он еле-еле успевал варить какао для коммандера Шепард. После Тессии, например, она выпила три чашки залпом. 

А потом, в очередной раз препираясь из-за поставок провианта на складах Цитадели, Конрад познакомился с Дженной, и времени на тренировки стало еще меньше. 

Дженна давно знала коммандера Шепард. И ей нравились рассказы Конрада об их совместных приключениях.

А еще она была умная. И красивая. Ну просто с ума сойти, какая красивая она была. 

Наверное, если бы Конрад не служил на "Нормандии", он ни за что не заинтересовал бы такую потрясающую девушку. Он так и сказал ей, что своим счастьем обязан коммандеру Шепард.

Дженна вдруг прищурилась:

\- А тебя не смущает, что я совсем на нее не похожа?

\- Нет, - удивился Конрад. - А разве должно?

Дженна пытливо уставилась ему в лицо, и вот этим пристальным взглядом как раз напомнила вдруг коммандера Шепард, разве что красных огоньков не хватало. А потом рассмеялась и взъерошила ему волосы. 

Конрад так и не понял, к чему был этот вопрос.

Конечно, сначала они могли видеться только на Цитадели, а потом Дженна и вовсе перелетела по делам на Иллиум, и свидания закончились. Но как-то так вышло, что время, которое Конрад мог отдать тренировкам, он вместо этого отдал мечтам.

Вот и оказалось, что когда "Нормандия" вернулась на Землю, Конрад снова был не готов. Но на этот раз он не собирался сдаваться так просто.

***

Он надел броню, которую подобрал в арсенале, взял пистолет, посмотрел в зеркало - получилось совсем неплохо. И сошел с корабля на покореженные лондонские улицы. Вид вокруг был тот еще, где-то совсем недалеко кто-то выл, и сердце у Конрада екнуло. Но он решил: сейчас или никогда.

В конце концов, однажды он уже попросил коммандера Шепард взять его с собой! А ведь он тогда не был, как теперь, старым космическим волком!

Он успел. Коммандер Шепард шла куда-то быстрым шагом, и Конрад бросился ей наперерез.

\- Мэм! Разрешите мне пойти с вами!

По всем законам приключенческих фильмов она должна была сказать: “Конечно, Конрад”. И: “Я давно за тобой наблюдала”. И: “Теперь я знаю, что именно с тобой хочу пойти в самую важную битву”. 

Конрад давно представлял себе эту сцену и даже немного над ней плакал. Привыкал морально, чтобы в самый ответственный момент оставаться спокойным и собранным.

Шепард остановилась и несколько секунд молчала, а потом покачала головой.

\- Нет, Конрад.

\- Но я тренировался!

\- Нет, Конрад, - повторила она и мягко добавила: - Спасибо за службу.

Это было совсем, совсем, совсем неправильно, как если бы она вдруг достала пистолет и ткнула им Конраду в лицо! Как она могла?!

\- И что это за служба?! - крикнул он, сжав кулаки. - Резать рыбу, считать консервы и варить какао?! Это не считается! Я хочу помогать по-настоящему, а вы… вы!

Она вдруг схватила его за запястья, удерживая на месте.

\- Иногда лучшая помощь - чашка какао от человека, который по-настоящему в тебя верит. Наклонись!

Пришлось наклониться, тем более Шепард дернула его за руки, и ой-ей, так и запястья вывихнуть можно! Но сказать Конрад ничего не успел, потому что тут она вдруг быстро поцеловала его в лоб сухими губами.

\- У тебя своя задача, - строго сказала она. - Выжить сегодня. И верить, что у меня все получится.

\- Но это же и так понятно, - растерялся он.

Коммандер Шепард хрипло засмеялась и отпустила его руки. Конрад подумал и все-таки рискнул распрямиться.

\- Это приказ, рядовой Вернер. 

И она пошла дальше по полуразрушенной улице, мимо грузовиков, накрытых брезентом, мимо выстроившихся в шеренгу кроганов, дальше, дальше, маленькая и целеустремленная, и свет редких фонарей играл на ее броне.

\- Так что же, - рискнул спросить Конрад во весь голос, - я все делал правильно?

Шепард обернулась и вместо ответа крикнула:

\- Выжить и верить!

***

За время службы в Альянсе в Конрада сумели вдолбить понятие субординации, поэтому приказ он выполнил. Хотя первая его часть оказалась не такой уж простой! 

Он так и не понял, что именно сделала Шепард в ту ночь. И даже докторская диссертация по физике ничуть не помогала сообразить, почему, например, у Дженны появились очень ловкие механические руки, а у самого Конрада глаза стали видеть ночью не хуже, чем днем. И даже иногда включалось рентгеновское зрение.

Конрад очень хотел бы спросить коммандера, что это такое было, но увы. В этот раз коммандер Шепард не вернулась. Остались только ее подарки каждому. Как руки Дженны и глаза Конрада. Глаза - и еще какая-то странная нашлепка на груди.

Он знал, что выполнил приказ в точности. Но иногда летними ночами, когда ветер особенно громко шумел листвой в саду, Конрад оставлял спящую Дженну и выходил на улицу посмотреть в небо. Он не знал: изменилось бы что-нибудь, если бы он тогда настоял на своем и пошел с Шепард? Вдруг она бы осталась жива?

Вдруг это был _тот самый шанс_?

Конрад вздыхал, смотрел на звезды, курил, а потом нашлепка у него на груди внезапно начинала пульсировать, и он успокаивался.

Он все сделал правильно.


End file.
